User blog:Probably Reading/Welcome to Beacon Hills
Strange occurrences would always take place in Beacon Hills High School. Some called them freaky accidents. Others called them paranormal or supernatural incidents. Regardless of what truly happened, everyone treated the school normally and sent their kids there anyway. (basically a supernatural user fan-fic written by hannah and aria) Chapter One As seniors left Beacon Hills High School, freshmen filed in in the beginning of the next semester. Unfortunately, one of the seniors was the alpha. Now that Alex, Jack and Ben were sophomores, their alpha graduated, so their pack was without one. "It's not that big of a deal," said Jack. "It's not like he's dead. We just won't be able to see him as often." "Yeah, but the hunters might find us weak without one and try to take us out," replied Alex. What was with all this talk of alphas and packs and hunters, you ask? To put it bluntly, these three were werewolves in high school. "We should just lay it low for now," suggested Ben, "and try not to talk about this in a public area like this." "Right." While this conversation went on in one of the hallways, out in the commons, two more sophomores were talking to each other. "We should've killed him when we had the chance," growled Billie. "He graduated and he's now out of our grasp." "Relax, Billie," said Erlend. "That just means his pack is much weaker. Still—we're outnumbered. The supernaturals have three and we have two." Billie sighed. She looked over at the new freshmen walking past and an idea sprouted in her head. "Hey, what if we increased our numbers?" "What do you mean by that?" "Recruits." Billie grinned. "Hey, there's a ton of freshmen. We can easily convince them this is what the cool kids do." Erlend merely shrugged. "Well, if you can convince people hunting supernaturals and stuff is cool, go ahead." Billie was about to say something, but before she could, the bell rang. Chapter Two A brunette girl pulled her phone out from her pocket and quickly looked through her messages for a text with three numbers. Her friend had asked her to get a book from her locker, so Hannah Coldwell happily obliged. She turned the lock to the three numbers and opened the locker. As she looked for the textbook in the neatly organized space, she narrowed her mahogany-colored eyes. "What?" she asked. She turned around to see two sophomores standing in front of her. They were both dark-haired and gave off a generally creepy vibe. She sighed as she turned to face the locker again. "No, I'm not interested in joining the stoners' club. Some other delegate of yours already approached me today. It's not even noon!" The two sophomores shared a glance and looked at Hannah again. This wasn't going to be easy. "That's not what we were going to ask about," the guy told her. Hannah pulled out the textbook and turned around again. "I need to get to English. I don't want to miss my first class, so make this fast, please." Despite her courteous words, Hannah's tone was glossed over with an air of apathy. "I'm Erlend," said the guy. He tilted his head towards the girl. "This is Billie." "Hannah." She impatiently glanced at the clock behind them. "So..." Erlend started. "Are you interested in killing things?" he asked casually. Billie shot him a look and began mouthing swear words at him. Hannah had to stifle a laugh. "And here I was, thinking the freshmen were the strange ones! Sorry about this, Erlend and Billie, but I'm going to have to pass. I'm not looking forward to becoming a serial killer when I'm older. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to English." She pushed past the duo and began walking down the hallway to her class. A nearby boy was laughing at the conversation they had just overheard. His textbook had a label on it that read "PROPERTY OF XAX". "Shut up, you punk," Billie told him. The boy stopped and quickly walked to his class. "That could have gone better," Erlend said. "Yeah, well, I don't blame her for doing that! You literally asked if she wants to kill things!" "Well, what am I supposed to ask? 'Hi there, random freshman! Do you want to help us kill all of the paranormal things in this town, like werewolves and spooky things?' She'd think we're insane!" "On a list of things you should ask a stranger you first met, that's the last one!" "But it's straight to the point!" "Honestly, Erlend, you should leave the talking to me from now on." "Whatever. I've gotta go to math." They turned around to leave. A clanging sound startled the two, and they turned to look at the locker Hannah had gotten the textbook out of. Billie blinked. "Did... did her locker shut by itself?" Chapter Three Despite being brilliant at it, Aria was always bored by Chemistry. She came to the class earlier than she had expected. In fact, she was so early that no one else was in the room yet. Not even the teacher. You could say that being late made her anxious. Aria sat at the desk she was assigned next to her mystery lab partner that she didn't know yet. She readjusted the black beanie on her head and brought out her phone, casually scrolling through the Welcome To Night Vale tag on Tumblr as she waited. After a while, though, people started entering the classroom. Aria didn't pay much attention to them until someone sat down beside her. "Hey," he said, "I'm Xax." "Aria," said Aria curtly before putting her phone back in her bag and absent-mindedly staring into the desk. "I guess we're lab partners, then," said Xax. Aria nodded without paying much attention. "Hey, what kind of music do you—" "Umm, I think you got the wrong seat," interrupted a feminine voice. Aria and Xax turned around to see a girl with her arms crossed. It looked as if Xax recognised her. "My bad," said Xax sheepishly before scurrying off into his seat which was right behind this other girl. She rolled her eyes and sat down beside Aria. "Sorry about that. My name's Billie." "Aria," said Aria, introducing herself the second time today. "I'm guessing you're a freshman?" asked Billie, taking out her textbook. Aria nodded. "I'm guessing you're not?" "I'm a sophomore," explained Billie. "Anyway, since I guess we'll be sitting next to each other for the entire year, we might as well get to know each other." Aria really wasn't interested in conversation right now. At that moment, the teacher walked in. "Good morning, class." After he introduced himself and started talking about the subject he was teaching, Aria sort of zoned out. "Do you have any interests in mythical creatures?" asked Billie. "Like, werewolves and banshees and stuff?" asked Aria, simultaneously trying (and failing) to pay attention to the teacher. "Exactly," said Billie. "What would you do if they were real?" "Today, we'll be starting off learning about noble metals in further detail," the teacher was saying. "To refresh your memory, noble metals are elements such as gold, chromium and silver." "Silver is the bane of many supernatural creatures, especially werewolves," muttered Aria, low enough only for Billie to hear. "I see you've done your research." Billie smirked. "Not really, I just watch too much Teen Wolf." Aria returned her attention to the teacher. Billie shrugged and did the same. "By the way," said Billie, "you should really come to the library after school." "You mean, like a club or something?" asked Aria. Billie pondered this. "Not exactly, but you'll see." "I'll keep that in mind," said Aria, trying to pay attention to the actual class this time. Somehow, she managed to keep that up until the bell rang. Chapter Four "Room 331," mumbled the blonde-haired girl. She checked her schedule once again to validate that this was indeed her classroom. She didn't want to walk into the wrong class on her very first day of high school, after all. Her English teacher had placed colorful cards on every desk with a student's name on each one. The freshman walked through the classroom until reading her name - Caitlin Mallory. She hooked her black backpack's straps around the back of her chair and slid into the seat. She retrieved her phone and earbuds from her pocket and glanced around the room before listening to her music. On a normal occasion, she might not have done that, but class hadn't started yet, so she figured it couldn't hurt. Exactly one song by Kamelot later, the bell rang. The final few students trickled in - mostly juniors who had somehow managed to fail this class twice - and the teacher walked in shortly after. "Welcome to your first English class of this school year!" she beamed. This teacher sure seems excited, ''Cait unenthusiastically noticed. She stuffed her earbuds and phone into her pocket and listened to the teacher. Well, she tried to, at least - the teacher practically pushed out about fifty words at once! For an English teacher, her speaking skills weren't the best. "I never plan anything on the first day so that you students can get to know each other! So feel free to walk around and chat with people!" The teacher sat down at her desk, and chaos ensued. Within a minute of the teacher's announcement, the students were yelling and the teacher hadn't glanced away from her computer's screen once. She should have known better than to allow high school kids to do whatever they wanted to! Cait huffed as she once again pulled out her phone and was about to start listening to another Kamelot song when a girl sat down in the empty desk next to hers. "I'm gonna be honest, you seem like one of the only normal people in this classroom, our teacher included. By the way, love the backpack," she said. "Thanks!" Cait grinned. "I'm Cait, by the way." "Nice to meet you," the other girl smiled. "I'm Hannah." "Nice to meet you, too. Are you a freshman?" Hannah nodded. "Yeah, I'm not like these other incompetent children who have had to retake this course more than once. What about you?" "Yeah, me too. I honestly think that some of these apes are in, like, their twenties," Cait replied, glancing over at a guy standing on a wobbling stack of chairs. "For real," Hannah mumbled. A guy strolled over to the girls and sat down in the desk in front of Cait but turned so he could face both Hannah and Cait. "Honestly, I don't want to spend another second in this room." Cait smiled. "That's exactly what we were just talking about!" "Great minds think alike, y'know? I'm Alex." "I'm Cait, and this is Hannah." Cait continued on talking about about the other ridiculous students, and the three carried on a conversation that essentially consisted of laughing at the others in the classroom and wondering what the teacher was staring unblinkingly at on her computer. "Anyway, Hannah and I are freshmen," Cait told Alex. He nodded. "I'm a sophomore. Don't compare me to those freaks - I had to retake the course because I was sick a lot last year." It was a lie, and he could have been caught if Hannah hadn't been so involved in her nails. He trusted Cait, though. She seemed nice. "You're not weird like the other sophomores I met earlier today," Hannah told Alex, still picking at her painted fingernails. Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really? Alright, I guess. Might I ask why?" "Literally two of them came up to me and asked if I was interested in killing things. Like, honestly, I had no idea what in the world they were doing." Alex narrowed his eyes slightly and furrowed his eyebrows. "They didn't happen to be Erlend Hallaren and Billie Targaryen, did they?" Hannah shrugged. "Those were their first names. Didn't tell me their last, though. I guess I'd assume that those were them." Alex's eyes widened. "Well, it was nice meeting you two, but I've got some business to take care of. I hope to see you two around!" He practically ran out of the classroom. The oblivious teacher was still staring at her computer screen. Cait turned to Hannah. "Well, that was strange, wasn't it?" Chapter Five "So, what's your next class?" Hannah asked Cait as they exited the English classroom. Cait looked on her hand, where she had written down class names with a purple pen. "Um... I've got art." "Ditto!" Hannah grinned. "I've gotta go get my pens from my locker. I'll see you there." After retrieving her multicolored writing utensils from her locker, Hannah walked to the art room. It smelled like coffee and paint, but there was also another smell Hannah couldn't recognize. When she saw the art teacher, she immediately knew what it was. His feet were propped up on his desk and he was humming some tune rather loudly. Hannah raised an eyebrow upon identifying the song as America's national anthem. His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was unkempt. "Hannah!" someone exclaimed. Hannah turned her head to see Cait waving at her. Hannah sat down next to the blonde. "This teacher's certainly something, isn't he?" The bell rang, apparently bringing the teacher back to the art room and out of whatever substance-induced haven he was in. He stood up, and everyone turned to look at him. "I'm Mr. Rweed," he yawned. "I'm your certainly-not-high art teacher." "Yeah, right," Cait muttered. "Anyway," he slurred, "on to the roll! Say 'here' when I call you." "Alex Clover. Hannah Coldwell. Max Dean." The three students raised their hands and said "here" almost in unison. "Des Dev... Den... Dee... How the hell do you pronounce this?" "Delevingne," someone said from the back of the classroom. "Des Delevingne." "Des Delevingne!" the teacher announced. Des rolled his eyes. "I'm here, obviously." "Void End. Audrey Erosmar. Ben Farc." Audrey said "present" instead of "here", earning her an eyeroll from a few students. "Erlend Hallaren. Echo Hyde. Jack Jaegar." Hannah turned around to see Erlend a few seats away. He was sitting next to Billie, who was sitting next to a freshman girl who looked very uncomfortable, to say the least. "Caitlin Mallory. Zeebem McKay. Xax Moriarty." "It's Cait," Cait said at the same time another kid said "It's Zee." "Connor Oberlin. Justin Pyro. Billie Targaryen." "President!" one exclaimed. Cait and Hannah shared a glance before rolling their eyes. "Blake Teka. Marina Tenkai. Elias and Emilia Ulness-Oswald." "It's Marv—" Elias started, but Emilia kicked him from under the table. "He goes by Eli," she smiled. Elias huffed and folded his arms. "And lastly, Aidan Wolff and Aria Westbrook." After the roll was finished and all of the students were accounted for, the teacher explained that he didn't really care what happened in the class as long as nobody broke any pottery. "This is certainly going to be eventful," Hannah told Cait, pulling out her bullet journal to doodle in. "Definitely." Chapter Six During the art class, everyone had talked to each other and become friends. Erlend and Billie had used it as an opportunity to get more people to join them. It was the end of the day. Emilia was at her locker with her brother. "It's been proven that Canadians are the weakest swimmers in the world," Eli was saying, "which is why they're so easy to drown." "That's... quite a fun fact," muttered Emilia, filing her books into her locker. "Anyway, Elias, I'm going to the library now." "Oh, so you agreed to those sophomores' cult thingy?" Eli confirmed. Emilia gave him a quizzical look. Eli blinked. "What? It ''sounds like a cult." Emilia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I won't be long, though." "Yeah, yeah," said Eli. "Just give me a call when you're done." "See you." Emilia proceeded to make her way to the library. She still wasn't sure as to what exactly was going to happen. As soon as she opened the door, she already found a few people waiting there. Two of them were Erlend and Billie, who were at the lead, and there were some freshmen listening to them. Emilia recognised most of them. First, she noticed Zee, who she had become friends with during art. Then, there was Aria as well as two other guys, Xax and Connor. Emilia quickly walked over to the group and stood next to Zee. "You too?" asked Zee. Emilia nodded. "Nice." Zee grinned. "Alright," started Billie. "Introductions are in order. In case Erlend called you here, my name's Billie. If I brought you here, this is Erlend. We asked all of you in this room right now one common thing—something about supernatural creatures. Werewolves, banshees, witches—you name it. This whole thing might sound like a weird supernatural fiction club, but it isn't. "You see, all of you showed some kind of interest in this topic. That's why we brought you here. Now, what would you do if they were all real? What would you do if they were all running rampant in the world, in Beacon Hills, or even in this very school right now? What would you do if they were killing people, causing chaos, spilling blood and upsetting the balance of the world itself? "I'm pretty sure you all know about the weird instances that occur in Beacon Hills High from time to time. Random animalistic murders, things opening and closing and using themselves without anyone going near them, paranormal sightings of unexplainable things... well, all of these have an explanation. All these supernatural creatures..." "To put it bluntly," said Erlend, "they're real." The freshmen didn't know what to say. Connor blinked. "Is this supposed to be a joke?" Erlend rolled his eyes. "No. We're dead serious." "That sounds really sarcastic." "Listen," growled Billie, "this is far from a joke. All these creatures are real. They're no good at all. That's why Erlend and I are here, and that's also why all of you are here: to stop them. We're hunters. We hunt down these supernaturals and put them in their place. There used to be four werewolves here last year; now there's three." "Who are they?" asked Xax, still unconvinced. "A few sophomores named Alex Clover, Ben Farc and Jack Jaegar," said Erlend. "Don't believe us? Just wait until Friday—that's the full moon. They'll go haywire that day." "That sounds cool, to be honest," whispered Zee to Emilia. She couldn't help but think the same thing. If these creatures truly existed, Emilia could actually help vanquish them. After all, she'd watched every episode of Supernatural. "We're trusting you guys with this information," said Billie, "so you better trust us. Friday—that's the day you'll see the horror for yourselves. Until then, think what you will. Just stay wary of those three." After a long moment, Xax finally spoke up. "Alright, I'm in." "Same. Until Friday, of course," said Connor. "I'm not." Everyone turned around to see Aria with her arms crossed. Billie shot her a look, which she ignored. "Look, even if they are real, I really can't care less about killing them. Who's to say they're actually killers?" Erlend glared at her. "Billie just said they were—" "—and could be lying," Aria finished the sentence. "Either way, I don't want to be involved. I'm leaving." She slung her bag on her shoulder and did exactly what she said she would. Billie flared her nostrils as she left the library before turning to everyone else. "Anyone else want to leave?" She looked at Zee and Emilia. "Oh, no, I'm totally up for it," said Emilia quickly. "Same here!" Zee said. "Good." Billie looked at everyone individually. "Until Friday, you can do whatever you want. Just avoid Alex, Ben and Jack." "And remember," added Erlend as everyone started leaving, "never befriend a supernatural killer." Chapter Seven "You know about the hunters recruiting, don't you?" asked Alex. The one he was talking to had their back turned to him. They didn't respond. "You're a kitsune, right? The fire-fox?" Alex delved further into the questions. They remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes," said Alex. They sighed and finally turned around to face him. "Look, what do you want?" "I'm inviting you into our pack." "I'm not interested in your petty wolf pack," they muttered. "Besides, it's a pack of werewolves. In case you can't see, I'm not one." "That's beside the point." Alex took a step forward. "The hunters don't just kill werewolves, they kill every supernatural being to exist. That's where we have the common enemy." "Oh, come on," they said, "if I just lay low, they'll ignore me. It's your problem, not mine." "Emilia's one of the hunters." The news crumbled upon them like a pile of rocks. They weren't expecting this news. They grimaced. "Now it's a problem, huh?" Alex sighed. For a long moment, neither of them spoke. Finally, the stranger spat, "Look, why does it matter if I'm involved in it or not? I already know your plan. You and your friends are going to bite as many freshmen as possible this Friday. The full moon." Alex bit his lip. They weren't wrong, unfortunately. "I was hoping you'd help us take the hunters down so we wouldn't have to turn anyone." "Well, I'm sorry," they replied, and they sounded sincere. "I can't do this now that I know Emilia's one of them." They began to leave the room. "I'm still on your side, I just can't help you." Alex sighed as they left. He had no choice but to initiate Plan B. All he had to do was wait for Friday. Chapter Eight "I'm going to the drugstore to pick up some Advil or something," Des announced to no one in particular, picking up a ring of keys and sliding them into his pocket. Ever since he had started his history homework - he had been assigned something on the first day! - he had been having a horrible migraine. It was quite odd, Des noted, because he was never one to get headaches. Of course, the occasional headache came and went, but he wasn't a person who got migraines often. But this one was horrible - he felt like his head was going to crack in half. Nothing a little ibuprofen couldn't fix, right? Considering most freshmen couldn't drive unless they had been held back for a year or so, Des didn't have a car. So he hopped on his bicycle and began traveling to the store. Luckily, everything in Beacon Hills required only a small amount of travel - it was one of the perks of living in a small town. Still, having a car was very helpful, and Des couldn't help but envy the sophomores, juniors, and seniors who had one. He cursed as a surge of pain coursed through his head. He should have asked one of his parents to procure the medicine instead of taking it into his own hands to do so! But the drugstore couldn't be far now. He had chosen to take the route that less people travel on, which was a path that bordered the woods. Looking back, he realized he should have probably taken the more populated road - what if he just passed out in the middle of the path and nobody found him until it was too late? But Des was not a pessimistic person. He had to be close to the drugstore. How long could the trail be? The migraine grew stronger every time he pedaled, and he had to use his complete focus just to keep breathing. His bike took him where he wanted to go, and soon he found himself stopped outside of the drugstore. Except it wasn't the drugstore at all. It was the gas station. Des was bewildered - how did he end up at the gas station when his planned destination was well away from the convenience store he was parked outside of? But it was no matter - the convenience store probably had pain killers. He locked his bike on the bike rack and walked inside. He found the Advils by some coughdrops and grabbed a few packages of them. He made his way up to the front and walked to the counter - nobody was standing behind the register. In fact, he hadn't heard anybody since he entered the store. "Hello?" he called. His migraine was even worse, if it was possible. "Is anybody here?" he asked. It was then that he noticed the metallic smell in the room. He grimaced as he followed the smell until he got to the bathroom. The door was barely cracked open, but Des could tell that the smell was the most pungent in there. His eyes watered with both pain from his migraine and disgust from the odor as he pushed open the door. There was a body. Well, he couldn't tell how many. Severed limbs were strewn about the room, and there was blood everywhere. Des stepped back in horror and dropped the Advils to the floor. He let out a bloodcurdling cream. (no hannah i'm not fixing your typo -aria) (u suck but idc -hannah) Chapter Nine "Reports show that the body was recovered in severed pieces. Although it seemed like multiple victims, there was only one: a teenager named Echo Hyde. The case is strange—at first, it looked like one of those animal killings, what with the claw marks on the gas station bathroom walls and the body parts strewn around everywhere, but bullets were also found in some of the limbs. What was more strange was the fact that the bullets were made out of silver and infused with wolfsbane. It's also reported that the girl was killed on Tuesday; however, her body was found today—Wednesday. We're not sure what this means yet. The sheriff is still looking into it." Xax was casually eavesdropping on the policeman's conversation with another officer. He really wasn't sure what to think of the situation. The murder seemed absolutely brutal. He was standing in front of the gas station, as was a lot of kids from Beacon Hills High School and the police. He looked at some of the kids. Some of them were taking selfies in front of the crime scene. Wait... they were all from his art class. What the hell? Someone tapped his shoulder. Xax turned around to see some sophomore.. "Hey," he said. "I don't think we've actually met, but you're Xax, right?" "Yeah," replied Xax. "Sorry if this comes off as rude, but who are you?" "I'm Jack. Jack Jaegar." Xax blinked. "Uh, my phone's ringing. I need to take a call. Bye!" He quickly paced away from Jack, one of the three people Billie and Erlend had told him to avoid. Xax still wasn't fully convinced that supernatural creatures were real, but he had decided to give it a shot. He wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into Billie. "Whoops, sorry." Billie turned to see him. "Oh, hey." "What do you think's with this murder?" asked Xax. "Know anything?" Billie stifled a laugh. "Do I know? Why do you think there were claw marks everywhere?" Oh. "Some werecreature attacked her?" Xax guessed. Billie shook her head. "Close, but no. She was killed yesterday. Why do you think Erlend didn't come to school yesterday?" asked Billie with a sly grin. Realisation dawned on Xax. "You're not saying he k—" "Keep your voice down." Billie rolled her eyes. Xax blinked. "I didn't know Echo was a werewolf!" "Not a werewolf; just some werecreature," corrected Billie. "What if she was innocent?" "That's the thing that I've told you time and again," explained Billie. "Supernaturals aren't innocent." Chapter Ten The art room was just like it was the day before; the entire classroom smelled like drugs, the teacher looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in months, and the students were just as weirded out as they were on the previous day. Mr. Rweed was humming another song, this one unrecognizable, and the students were trying to decipher his song. Of course, nobody could understand the man in his intoxicated stupor. "Welcome to Beacon Hills High School!" the man slurred. "I'm Mr. Rweed, your definitely-not-high art teacher." "Didn't he say these exact words a few days ago?" Cait whispered to Hannah. She shrugged. "I can't even understand him half the time. At least it's Friday and we don't have to deal with this tomorrow." "True," Cait mumbled. The teacher called out the names of the class again - he had thought that it was the first day of school again. "Ben Farc." "Here." "Erlend Hallaren." "Here." "Echo Hyde." Silence filled the room. For a moment, nothing made any sound except for the wind hitting the windows of the classroom, adding an eerie aura to the entire situation. "Oh, right! She died," Rweed shrugged. "Jack Jaegar?" Emilia, who was sitting next to Eli in the back of the room, was appalled at her teacher's indifference to the situation. Erlend had told her not to think too much about what had happened either. It was what the hunters had to do, after all; hunting the supernatural was necessary in order to keep the town safe. But still - Echo was a freshman in high school. She had everything ahead of her, and she was dead because she wasn't like the others. As many times as Erlend and Billie had told her that the supernaturals were evil in the few short days she had been with them, it was still hard to get over the killing of a girl in her art class. "Emilia? Are you here?" "Oh! Here," she answered. "Good. I thought I was imagining words again. Aidan Wolff?" "Are you alright? You seem out of it today," Eli asked in a whisper. "Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just a little tired is all," she answered, shrugging. After a short lesson on how to draw circles ("Just move your pencil and make a circle"), the school bell rang. "Ugh. I need to work on my math homework. We should exchange numbers on Monday so we can, like, find a time to study together," Hannah told Cait as she pulled her phone out from her backpack. "Sure! I can give you mine now -" Cait began, only to be interrupted by another student. "Mr. Rweed!" Eli shouted. "The door is locked." He tugged on the door handle to prove his statement. The teacher cackled. "Is it? Well, I guess it's the perfect time to figure out which one of you is the spy!" "Is he serious?" Cait mumbled. Hannah shrugged, the trace of a smile appearing on her lips. "It's Friday night and I don't have any plans. Getting interrogated by my high art teacher is better than starting on my history project." "Being an art teacher is treacherous enough as it is. And on top of dealing with twenty year-olds who claim to be juniors, I have to deal with spies, too! And I have a feeling that one of you is hiding a secret..." Rweed told the class. "So, you're not getting out of here until I put an end to this madness!" One by one, the teacher called the students into the storage closet and proceeded to ask them questions. The other members of the class took the time to work on their homework - they would have called their parents or the staff, but the networks - both wi-fi and cellular - appeared to be down. And Rweed's school phone, which was connected to the others in the school, was nowhere to be found. An inspector would have a fit if they saw this room. Hannah knew she could easily unlock the door. She knew that the other creatures in the room could, too. She also knew that they couldn't open the door without revealing their true species to the class, and so they wouldn't. But Hannah could unlock the door without anyone even noticing, unless a werewolf heard a click from the lock. Even then, nobody would suspect her. She was sitting across the room, after all. About two hours later, Rweed was sitting at his desk and going through all of the information he had found. All of the students were tired, or their phones' batteries were beginning to get dangerously low. "I think it will take me just another hour to get this figured out..." he mumbled. "That's it," Hannah huffed. Her eyes flashed purple for less than a second, and she walked to the door. She pulled it open without any difficulty. "I'm going home," she announced. "What about y'all?" "I thought that Eli couldn't open it earlier," Billie said. "Maybe it got unlocked by the janitor and he heard students in here so he thought it was some club. I don't really know, but I'm glad someone came by." Billie and Erlend shared a glance with each other. The entire class rushed out of the room. Hannah was the first one to reach the doors that would lead them out of the school. She pushed on the metal handles, but nothing happened. She pulled on them, too. Again, they didn't budge. "Guys... I think we're locked in." Chapter Eleven After the initial shock wore off and the students gave up trying to open the doors, everyone split into their own groups and wandered around the school, trying to find a way out on their own. Billie and Erlend had dragged Xax, Connor, Emilia and Zee away to an isolated classroom. Alex, Jack and Ben ran off somewhere else. Audrey, Aidan, Marina and Void started walking around the whole school together, and Max, Blake, Justin hung around the main hallway. Des, Eli and Aria were the only three to wander off without anyone else, and that left Caitlin and Hannah alone, still in front of the locked doors. "So," started Caitlin, "what now?" Hannah shrugged. "Everyone went off to their own places. This door isn't opening any time soon. We should head off somewhere too." "Maybe the library might have some information," suggested Caitlin. Hannah nodded. The two of them were making their way to the library when an ominous howl sounded through the hallways. It sent a shiver down Hannah's spine. "We should walk faster." Hannah proceeded to do that. "Agreed." As they were walking, Caitlin suddenly asked, "Mind if I ask you something?" "Go ahead," said Hannah. "How come your eyes changed colour?" Hannah stiffened. "What do you mean?" "I mean," explained Caitlin, "back when you were opening the doors of the art room, your eyes turned violet for a second." Hannah let out a short laugh, slightly tinged with nervousness. "It's probably the bad lighting of the art room." "Uh-huh," said Caitlin, unconvinced. They continued walking until they reached the library. "Well, here we are." While that was going, the hunters were discussing their course of action. Well, Billie and Erlend were. The recruits were still confused. "Alright," said Billie, "today's the day. It's the full moon, and that means the werewolves are rampaging around the school. It's a prime time to show you all how this is going to go down." "We're locked in," said Connor. "Isn't it more important to find a way to get out?" "The werewolves are the reason we're locked in," explained Erlend, rolling his eyes. "Make them open the doors, and we get to get out." "And exactly how are we going to get them to open the doors?" asked Xax. To answer his question, Billie simply lifted up a gun. All the recruits backed away immediately. "Relax," Billie reassured them, "this doesn't kill humans. Usually." "That's not comforting," whispered Zee to Emilia. "Either way, I'm not shooting any of you, so stop freaking out." Billie turned around. "This is for the werewolves, after all. As soon as we find them, we drive them to the main doors, we make them open them, and then we kill them." "The last part isn't necessary," added Erlend. "The last part is necessary," corrected Billie. "The last part is basically a bonus goal," concluded Erlend. Billie rolled her eyes but went with it. "Since none of you are trained with weapons," said Billie to the recruits, "you can just watch Erlend and I take them out." Almost as if on cue, a low, growling noise sounded through the hallways. Billie smirked. "Found one of them." As Billie and Erlend headed out of the room, it only left the others to follow. "Let's go," Emilia told Zee as they left the room last. However, everyone else already ran off too far and these two were left behind. "Uh," said Emilia, "I think they went this way." Emilia pointed to the right, and then they ran off in the exact opposite direction of their fellow hunters. Back at the main hallway were Max, Blake and Justin. They mostly stuck around each other because they all had one thing in common: they were supernatural. Max was an arachnid, Blake was a kitsune and Justin was a hellhound. Of course, these three were the only ones who knew this besides the werewolf pack. "I wonder how today's going to go down," said Blake. "If what Alex told you is correct," said Max, "then we're about to get a lot more werewolves in Beacon Hills." "Not necessarily werewolves," corrected Justin. "Just lots and lots of werecreatures." "Sounds like a big problem for the hunters," added Max with a short laugh. Blake shifted at the mention of the hunters. "Still upset that Emilia's one of them?" asked Justin. Blake sighed. "Whatever." All three of them turned their head in the direction of where a wolf howled. "Looks like their rampage already started." Category:Blog posts